


a force that pulls

by tonyang (kurusui)



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurusui/pseuds/tonyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a chance only eight other girls in the whole entire world get. (sungyeon-centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a force that pulls

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction!!! This is not even my real interpretation of the girls. It’s just a what-if story. Also I made up some other things along the way. It’s inevitable.

-

-

-

 

Sungyeon loves Jieqiong.

 

-

-

The three of them sit on the couch at the dorm and watch the first episode of Produce 101 on their small tv. Sungyeon, Yewon and Kyla.

Sungyeon tries not to think about the mistakes that got them off the show during auditions but she looks at the girls from companies she’s never heard of out there, performing to be judged, sitting in these numbered seats. As the displays of talent (or the lack of it) go on, she can’t help but think the three of them alone could have outshone at least the worst of the 98.

The night wears on and at last Ah! background music starts playing and the faces they haven’t seen in weeks emerge on live television. Sungyeon sees how Jieqiong stands out on the screen for just a split second during the performance, thinks, oh, she deserves to be there, at the top.

After the three minutes of spotlight for Pledis ends Yewon falls asleep. They don't wake her up, just keep watching the program to the end. Her head rolls from side to side on the couch cushion before it falls and rests on Sungyeon’s shoulder. Kyla smiles as she hands Sungyeon a pillow, but she shakes her head no, mouths “I can’t use it now”.

Jieqiong is someone Sungyeon could always lean on, but she’s not here now.

In her sleep, Yewon mumbles, “Everything is okay.”

-

-

The Pledis dorms feel empty for months. The three of them spend more free time together (but it’s out of loneliness) and practice together more (but it’s because they need to). The nights they have a lot of fun are few and far between, but when they happen Sungyeon forgets they have others out there and stuffs her face with street snacks.

Sungyeon feels especially down one day and Yewon must have noticed, because she proposes, “We should sneak out for an ice cream run! With Kyla.” Her voice is very shaky, nerves running through her words. Yewon never catalyzes these things, it’s always a loudmouth with the courage to stand up to a Pledis manager, Siyeon, Yebin or Eunwoo, once in a while Jieqiong, never her. It’s really the last thing you’d expect from her.

They run out in the night and the cold air makes Sungyeon blink multiple times. She’s awake now. Yewon is laughing, Kyla is grinning. They’re all happy now.

The ice cream is good, but the window shopping is better. They hold hands with scarves tied tightly around their necks and yellow lamp light shining on their faces.

The three of them do bond, Sungyeon supposes when she looks back at the days. Maybe Yewon and Kyla thought of them as much closer afterwards. It’s just hard to see them as good days.

The seven call once a month, Jieqiong makes a point of it, but it's short. They don't have time, they have to practice. They are pitted against each other. They have to try their best to debut because they’ve been given a chance. The program looks taxing and trying from the outside, and it can only be worse on the inside.

The trio watches other episodes of the show together, too.

“There is so much crying,” Kyla says quietly.

“This show is awful,” Yewon responds, eyes fixed on the screen.

Sungyeon goes online and reads comments from the fans calling Mnet the devil and whatnot and about how the evil editing has ruined some of the girls’ reputations. At the same time these news articles have hundreds of thousands of hits.

They vote most days when they remember, the seven girls and whoever else catches their eye. They still have to practice, but it gets stagnant when there’s only so many songs and combinations of practice partners. The company understands.

The wait for the end of the program seems so long. 4 or 5 months away, they said. Asking for the other girls to come back any earlier means wanting their elimination. Someone like Jieqiong, constantly in the top 11, will not return for a million years. It’s selfish, so of course that’s not what Sungyeon’s thinking about right now.

-

-

Rewind to November 2015.

Kyla, young and inexperienced. It has a little bit of reasoning to it, somehow, at least. She’s also very pretty, and even though Sungyeon doesn’t think Kyla is talentless, at least the objectifying panel of admissions should have picked her for that?

Yewon might have cracked a few times during the singing portion, but she would have killed the dance, right? And she’s still a power vocal, they could even use her mistakes for drama. Maybe she was just too shy during the introduction. All three of them have always been the quietest. Yewon is the strange one who seems like she'd be all over the place and a total chatterbox but she hesitates to say anything. Years in Pledis and she still feels uncertain about asking questions. It's relatable.

Sungyeon doesn’t want to face her own shortcomings though. She doesn’t want to face how the image she built in her mind of her talented and hardworking self crumbled with her failure to pass. She also stops herself from comparing herself with the other girls who made it...

At any rate, it still doesn't make any sense. Sungyeon tells herself she would stop trying to rationalize it all after a few weeks, but the thoughts keeps coming back.

It’s just that, the day the Pledis staff received the list of girls who passed the Produce 101 audition, there was a lot of crying.

Everyone who made it in cried. Yewon also cried, because she was happy for them. Sungyeon smiled and tried not to look disappointed.

Instead of calling her mom like she would have typically she texted a message _: 7 of the girls at the company made it into a tv program! It's called Produce 101. Nayoung unnie, Minkyung unnie..._ The message ended at Siyeon’s name. She left the conversation about herself for another day.

Sungyeon runs through her audition again. Did it seem like she was trying too hard with the high notes? Is it because she stumbled during the dance? Or are all the other trainees really that good? Did everyone else execute their performances flawlessly?

She thinks of the F class, with their own Minkyung, apparently, who the whole staff at Pledis shook their head at. She did not deserve to be there, everyone said, and Sungyeon agreed wholeheartedly. Did the judges even know the hours she put into the routine before, do they even know how good she is on a normal day? Did they take a look at her face and decide she had no skill? Eunwoo in D too... They discuss and agree that they were terrible first impressions and the grading was arbitrary, though it doesn’t erase the fact that low grades must have killed a lot of self-esteem in the hopeful trainees.

Would she, Sungyeon, have the strength to crawl out of that F class if she got the chance?

It's working towards a lifelong aspiration. She would do it if she was allowed to. She’d have to. It’s a worthless dream if she throws it away just because it gets hard.

Of course, it’s not a choice she has.

The next week Sungyeon is practicing dance with Yewon, the teacher less harsh with them for the time being. The overseer in charge of their training remarks offhandedly that it was good, this way. “You don’t have to be stressed over comments from people you don’t even know telling you your faults,” he says. “On broadcast, too. You guys don’t have experience with that, thousands of viewers staring at your faces, watching your expressions, pointing out mistakes.” He rattles the bad possibilities off and it’s distracting.

Both of them continue their routine without responding, mirrored movements to the music. Sungyeon thinks it is true, what he says, let’s focus on the good from this, not the lamentable.

The chorus hits for the last time and the instrumental is louder, so they can’t hear the whispers between the instructors. It’s like the girls aren’t in the room though, as the men laugh about something and slap each other on the shoulders. Sungyeon sweats and longs for a drink of water.

At the end of the afternoon they say good work to the girls, who bow in thanks. Sungyeon and Yewon exit the room and start down the hallway before they hear the voices again.

The overseer almost repeats himself from before, he says to the other man, “It was a good decision.” That they wouldn’t want the trio left behind to be shafted with no screentime despite their talents and visuals. “You would have suffered a lot for nothing,” he says to the door, as if he was speaking to them, like he knew they were listening.

It’s an unintentional, subtle hint, but Sungyeon feels a thrill and yet her heart dropping in her stomach, at the very same time.

-

-

Anyways. The eliminated come back home two by two, until the show ends and it’s three, and they are all best friends. Inside jokes, names of girls she doesn’t know, a level of comfort with each other beyond what she remembers. Sungyeon feels like she doesn't even know them anymore. They have their bags of new stuff from the dorms, Siyeon's even got an injured leg.

They sit in a circle as ten on the practice room floor. The ex-broadcast stars share funny episodes and pour their hearts out, actually. It’s surprising.

“Why are you crying Yebin...”

“I don’t know, it’s just, I have regrets about it, I want to go back in time...”

Suddenly everyone is sobbing, contestant or not, it’s a group experience. It’s like a dam burst, the hidden struggles finally being released, the emotions swept along with them. (The trio speaks to exclaim “I didn’t know! I’m so sorry that happened to you...” and each of them hugs everyone else, but their hearts are still locked up.) Some of the bitterness is washed out too.

“It was stressful and so hard,” Jieqiong says at the end, wiping away her tears.

“You made it at least,” Siyeon says, patting her on the back. “Now only the happy days are coming.”

Nayoung and Jieqiong smile wide and they all hold hands and wish for I.O.I’s success. At this point there is no reason to ask for anything else.

-

-

Jieqiong and Nayoung have left again. From one new dorm to another. Sungyeon works with Eunwoo on a song one afternoon, sitting at a folding table with plastic chairs. It’s homework from their composition instructor, not anything too difficult, but reliant on being in the right mood. There are scribbles of ideas all over the table, but nothing they like so far. While waiting for inspiration to strike, they play a game of Sevens. Minkyung is dragged into the room to get the deck of cards and serve as a third player.

“I feel like I’m doing a bad thing right now,” Minkyung says as she shuffles the cards.

“You’re not even in this class because it’s so difficult,” Eunwoo retorts, collecting a third of the deck in her right hand. “It takes real talent to compose, right Sungyeon?”

“It sure does,” she agrees with a light laugh, and Minkyung rolls her eyes. Sungyeon fans out her cards, looks for sevens, sees none. She masks her disappointment with a mischievous smile. Eunwoo pulls out the first card and Minkyung the matching eight, thank goodness Sungyeon has the nine–

Eunwoo looks at her cards and frowns, but her face lights up again. “Once I asked Kyulkyung to try to write a song and she made something about the colored streaks in our hair.” Minkyung laughs, it’s very like her. “I think she plagiarized the melody from a nursery rhyme too.”

Sungyeon pulls out the wrong card, stops herself before she reveals the face of it to the other girls. “Oops, got distracted!”

“Kyulkyung does that to you,” Eunwoo replies jokingly. “She’s such a mess, it’s a wonder people like her so much.” It’s all spoken fondly.

“She sure does,” Sungyeon says.

They finish the game, Eunwoo rising from her chair with a triumphant “YESSS!!!”, eyes shut, fists clenched, waving her arms around. (She had all the sevens at the start; Sungyeon gives Minkyung a flick on the forehead for bad shuffling.)

“We’ll be alright,” Minkyung says dramatically as she hugs Sungyeon from the right side, both still seated. They both pretend to be upset and pout as Eunwoo continues her victory dance. “We’ll never cry! Rematch!”

“Oh come on,” Eunwoo starts, “We have work to–”

She turns to Sungyeon, who has her mouth open too. “That rhymes... Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

They jump up and down, hugging each other at first, then pulling Minkyung in, who still doesn’t realize what she just did.

-

-

Sungyeon is softspoken, Jieqiong is so very loud.

Both of them perform at concerts now, but Jieqiong has so much more confidence and natural stage presence. She sparkles on the stage, or on Sungyeon’s screen, at least. In real life she must be a goddess.

Sungyeon has been working too, for years, but it’s not the same. You can tell it’s not the same when Sungyeon’s experience comes from small gigs and Jieqiong’s, by now, reached the national level. Her face has been broadcasted, scrutinized, criticized, and she doesn’t blink an eye. At least, not until she gets back to her room.

Both are from different countries but Sungyeon is Korean at her roots and Jieqiong isn’t at all, and still she looks like she has completely adjusted.

Zhou Jieqiong, Pinky, Joo Kyulkyung, by any name not the oldest of the girls, but the kindest of them. The most caring and supportive.

Jieqiong is very likeable, warm and inviting to others. It’s clear from the way she connects to the other trainees on the show, it’s obvious when she brings the I.O.I members into a group hug and they all respond in laughter and cheerful expressions. They’ve gotten close so easily.

Sungyeon remembers when she first met Jieqiong; they were both much more timid and shy. Sungyeon hasn’t really grown out of it off stage. There was that one day when they had a heart-to-heart in the dimly lit stairwell late at night, missing their friends back home, except home is Seoul now.

“It’ll be fine now! We’re friends now,” Jieqiong had said with a genuine smile.

Sungyeon has lots of friends now, though it doesn’t make any of them irreplaceable, she thinks. But Jieqiong means a lot to everyone at Pledis, and she means a lot to I.O.I and her fans, too.

Sungyeon channels it all into songwriting. She scribbles up some melodies and shows them to their in-house composer. She's too afraid to talk to Woozi, who is busy every day with his own songs for his own group. The one that's already debuted. (He’s worked so hard. She can’t take anything for granted.)

-

-

They all congratulate her when she’s notified that she was accepted into Girl Spirit. It’s almost on the scale of the Produce 101 announcement, because the 7 are able to let loose and feel like this makes up for that day, when the happiness was mixed with bitter longing.

“Thank you, I’ll work so hard,” Sungyeon says with embarrassment, her face in her hands. It’s overwhelming.

If there’s anything from Yewon and Kyla they hide it because it’s such a great opportunity. Kyla doesn’t even sing, so she never had a chance, and Yewon... it would make sense for her to have some jealousy, maybe in another world where Sungyeon hadn’t been in the group–

“This is so exciting!” Yewon exclaims, lively as ever.

Yewon must be so good at masking her own feelings, Sungyeon thinks. Or maybe she doesn’t have those kinds of thoughts? Maybe it’s just Sungyeon herself who does. Now she feels a little bad for assuming–

“Work really hard for me, alright?” Yewon says, their eyes meeting.

“...Of course I will,” Sungyeon answers with determination. She repeats the request in her head throughout the day, during her singing practice, before she falls into dreams.

-

-

Jieqiong calls Eunwoo maybe 3 times a week. Sungyeon sees it on a Monday, when Eunwoo runs out of the practice room yelling "I’m gonna go see if she called..." and Thursday, she’s right there when Eunwoo puts it on speakerphone for the whole group to hear, though it was on her phone in the first place. The third time she doesn’t actually know about, but she’s sure it happens.

There’s a reason it’s her, always, Sungyeon thinks. She doesn’t wish to be in Eunwoo’s position, that’s a child’s mindset. But Eunwoo is charismatic in her own way, fun and exciting to be around. It makes it easier to at least understand.

Sungyeon lies in her room after a practice, the morning after the first broadcast of Girl Spirit. She tells herself it’s okay because I.O.I is doing whatever and she’s just at home and anyways, Jieqiong has already told her so many times after the recording that she must have done well. (And is fourth place really worth congratulating?) Her mind runs through endless scenarios and she tells herself it’s not a big deal, no, she’s making it seem too important.

Her phone rings and it’s Nayoung’s number. She says “Congrat–” before Jieqiong screams “AMAZING!” into the microphone, and it rings straight into Sungyeon’s ears.

“The other girls went out to eat,” Nayoung says after she switches to speaker. “We stayed! So we could talk with you.”

“Plus I was craving ramen,” Jieqiong says with a loud laugh, and Nayoung slaps her audibly on the wrist, the way any good leader would.

Sungyeon feels her heart fill up with warmth. This is more than she hoped for. (This is more than she expected.)

They chat about the performance– Nayoung says it was beautiful, Jieqiong says she teared up when they did We all together, the choreography is so pretty, they’ll all do it together on stage one day.

They hang up and Sungyeon lets out a breath she does not remember holding. Her phone buzzes. It’s a text from Jieqiong.

“Great job again Sungyeonie!!! ☆ ♪ ♡ ♫ ✧”

It doesn’t shake up her heart. She smiles.

-

-

 

Maybe it’s not love.

 

-

-

“Unnie, you’re getting fans by the day,” Siyeon says at lunch. “The comments on your videos are so cute!” Minkyung asks if they really are, and they pull up a performance on a tablet.

“Your voice just draws people in,” Yewon says thoughtfully, In Dreams playing in the background. Sungyeon picks at her food with a small smile.  

Kyla sets down her tray, pulls out the chair and they can all hear it scrape against the floor. “Sungyeon unnie, we should do another song together, I heard a good one on the radio, you would like it a lot.” She’s out of breath and Yebin laughs at her.

“A magnet-like voice!” Siyeon exclaims, and she gets approving looks from around the table. “I have to write this down for the cue cards.” Kyungwon pulls a pen out of her bag and Siyeon scribbles something on a napkin.

Sungyeon feels really good for the first time in a while– she’s really made it, she might not be getting the highest scores, she’s still learning– but she’s having fun. She’s doing what she loves, singing and performing, around the people she loves.

-

-

Sungyeon watches the broadcast of the second episode alone, remembers the way she answered that one question, winces when the moment approaches on the screen. It’s really a sweet confession, there’s nothing wrong with it. It just feels wrong that she admitted it.

She knows even though Jieqiong gives her the most strength, it’s not reciprocated. And also, she knows that Jieqiong naturally gives a lot, and Sungyeon can’t do that as easily so the relationship isn’t fair to begin with.

She was never asking for anything really– if you asked what she wanted out of this there wasn’t anything– she was just very, very attached to Jieqiong–

Above all, she decides, it’s a blessing that they are friends, and groupmates. It’s a chance only eight other girls in the whole entire world get. (Ten more if you count.... it’s not a real group in her eyes.)

-

-

She goes out to eat with Kyla.

They go to a local Korean restaurant they've never been to before. Sungyeon can't get enough of traditional food, it's always been like this since her yearly returns. Her mother cooks with packaged food seasoning and there's an endless supply of restaurants in LA but it's not the same. Kyla hasn't even tried all the dishes on most menus and makes a point of having something new every time.

They’re sitting in the corner, far from the center of attention, dialogue hard to hear over the mass of other conversations in the room. Sungyeon swirls her straw around her glass of water, the ice blocks clinking against each other. They have ordered already, but the smells of hot food around them make it hard to be patient.

When it’s just the two of them, sometimes they drop the Korean for English. Kyla insists that she needs to practice more, but Sungyeon can feel how tiring it gets sometimes for her. In the end, there’s always a mix of phrases between both languages.

“It’s so different between here and the US,” Kyla says. “The workers pay so much attention to you, like at the department stores, and hm... you know what I mean,” she finishes, and Sungyeon nods her agreement.

“There are a fair share of things I miss about America,” Sungyeon says as some side dishes are placed on their table. Kyla grabs the chopsticks without hesitation. “The culture is different, and a lot of things there are more convenient and modern, I think. But I really do love Korea.”

Kyla hums, trying to decide what she should eat next. “I know it’s been your dream for years and years, but... Sungyeon unnie, do you ever question it all and want to go back?”

“Of course I do but... never that seriously,” Sungyeon answers. She knows though that the question really never was about her. “I just think of why I resolved to be a singer in the first place, and I think of my family and all the wonderful opportunities I have, and I forget about the hard times again.”

“And you think of us, right?” Kyla says teasingly, putting her hands in a flower pose. She’s practicing that too, her shamelessness.

“Of course I do,” Sungyeon says, laughing. “I think of all of you guys and how you give me strength every day.”

Kyla is working hard, adjusting her best, and it’s an inspiration for Sungyeon too. All of Pledis Girlz is an inspiration in their own way...

“There was this one day, right after I came from America when you said to me that the traveling is all part of the journey and the journey gets you to where you want to be,” Kyla says. “So you endure.”

“Oh, really? Did I say that I... don’t even remember.”

“You probably didn’t think that was important, right? I always keep that in mind,” Kyla says, smiling. “Unnie, you know how everyone has that one moment that changes their life, and yet no one else felt that way at all? For me, that was it.”

It reminds her of Jieqiong’s very own words to her, words she must have long forgotten she even said. It will be fine now.

The food arrives, and they don’t talk for a little while, but everything tastes amazing, and their hearts feel so light.

If how Sungyeon used to feel about Jieqiong was satin slipping through her fingers, now she’s her favorite song, no longer on repeat. Jieqiong still means the world to her but it’s not like before, when she was stressed and worried about nothing at all.

-

-

The fourth episode airs, and Sungyeon forces herself to watch it. The other seven are with her, and they all hold hands when her performance starts. She can’t handle it at the last second, and shuts her eyes tight when the first bad high note hits, though she can hear every bit of it. Sungyeon cried enough after the recording, there’s nothing left for now, but Yebin and Yewon are tearing up now, for some reason.

“You guys need to stop doing that, I’m going to start–” They pass the box of tissues around.

Talent isn’t everything, Sungyeon tells herself. That’s naive and dismissive of hard work.

And consider the other girls on the show. Bohyung– it’s her 5th year, isn’t it? She has talent beyond anything a group so unsuccessful and ill-fated should have. And Sojung...

At any rate, she does not _need_ this as much as others do. She hasn’t even debuted. So it’s okay for that reason...

“It’s just excuses,” she whispers. It’s so quiet the other girls don’t all turn to look at her, listening to the judges’ criticism. Kyungwon and Eunwoo, on opposite sides of her, give Sungyeon questioning glances. She sighs. “I am not doing well because I’m not confident,” she says. “It doesn’t have anything to do with anyone else.”

“Sungyeon-ah...” The older girls look to her with motherly concern, and she knows her own failures are a heavy burden on the rest of them.

“It’s not enough just to say it’s good enough,” she says adamantly. “You don’t get anywhere in an industry like the music one with that kind of attitude. And what does it mean if I settle for something just because of other people?”

“You have to do better, then,” Yewon says, looking to her. Eunwoo hits her on the shoulder, thinks it’s too harsh to say that out loud, so directly.

“I will do better,” Sungyeon responds, determination in her voice, striking her feelings into the souls of everyone in the room.

-

-

Yewon’s eighteen years old too. It’s hard to realize. It feels like she just started training yesterday.

She has no fansites... Not strange for a typical trainee, very evident in the post-Produce 101 climate. Somehow she smiles every day, works hard. Has a dream too.

She runs into Sungyeon in a small unlocked practice room. The door crashes right into a chair, and Sungyeon inside yells some hasty apologies while Yewon says it’s fine over and over.

Sungyeon is watching a Whatta Man performance... “Yewon, should we cover this for the concerts?” she asks, looking back at the computer screen. It’s unenthusiastic yet driven by some inner desire. Overall, it sounds like Sungyeon wants her to say no.

Yewon’s reluctant, unsure of how to answer, decides to say uneasily that they probably can’t handle the song on their own. Sungyeon seems to breathe a sigh of relief. “No we can’t, huh... oh well. We could have promoted Kyulkyung unnie, and Nayoung unnie.”

“They don’t need promoting,” Yewon says with a soft laugh. “They’re more popular than both of us.” (All we see is the same set of seats and they are traveling across the world.) “Everyone at the concerts is already their fan.”

“I guess so,” Sungyeon says, losing herself in thought. It’s a bad habit, Yewon thinks, that pops up an unfortunate lot when they are trying to have conversations.

“Are you okay?” Yewon asks kindly. There is a long silence.

“It’s okay now,” Sungyeon says at last. “Kyulkyung unnie will be back for good in a few months, but the wait until then will be fine. Everyone loves her, and she loves everyone.”  

Yewon understands, she always has, but chooses to interpret it differently, just playing pretend. “It just means we have to work harder to catch up to her!” she says brightly, looking for Sungyeon’s reaction.

“...Yeah, we do.” Sungyeon looks down at the table, but she’s smiling. It’s enough for Yewon.

They go to karaoke in the evening and blast Top 100 hits, letting loose, feeling free. Yewon powers through some high notes, but Sungyeon doesn’t hesitate to point out they were off-pitch. It only means good things.

“Give me a break,” Yewon says, laughing. “Our dreams are coming true in a matter of months.”

They sit down after the eighth song, exhausted, grabbing cold drinks.

“You know,” Sungyeon says abruptly, face flushed, “your sunny disposition is a lifesaver. To everyone, to me. I never say it, but it’s true.”

Yewon folds her hands together tightly and releases. The words mean a lot to her but she sets it aside, stores the words in her heart to look at later. “You underestimate yourself, you know,” she replies. “You do that for a lot of people. You give them a reason to keep going, too. You’re an angel.”

“Am I?” Sungyeon lets out a deep breath. “I guess that I am.”

They go back to the dorm, look forward to the future. Sungyeon leaves the door open a crack when entering the practice room, and her clear voice rings through the hallways.

-

-

 

Yewon loves Sungyeon.

 

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hope the whole beginning of this fic is overturned when Sungyeon explains why she chose Pick Me on the next ep of Girl Spirit. It’s killing me, I want to know why she didn’t get into the show. I want to know if she has regrets about it or if everything was fine. I have to know.
> 
> =
> 
> as of pristin's debut, sungyeon and kyla have explained they were in america when the p101 process began and that yewon had braces lmao.... but sungyeon was in the audience during one of the episodes. im still. so. don't try to tell me she didn't want to be on there


End file.
